


Love in an Elevator

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: There is more to riding in an elevator than bad music.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RogueLotus and Nebelwerfer42 for the beta and Aerosmith for the cheesy title. This tried to be a 5 things story but I'm not good with rules. Sometime after X1 with ideas borrowed from The Wolverine.
> 
> * * *

Hitching his bag higher on his shoulder, Logan stepped onto the elevator. He’d been somewhat surprised at the other occupant which proved he was more exhausted than he thought. Jeannie’s scent is what he’d been following and why he took the elevator in the first place, his senses quickly told him that Jean’s scent was older than he’d guessed at moments ago. All the same, it was nice to come face to face with Rogue just as he was returning.

“Hey, stranger didn’t know you were back,” she said with a smile spreading across her face. 

“Just walked in the door,” he replied accepting the hug she offered. It had been a year since he’d gotten a welcome back hug and he’d missed them. Chasing down his past and her busy college schedule had stymied their friendship. 

Rogue didn’t want to let go, she’d missed the closeness from when they first arrived at the mansion. Back then with his constant travels, he’d managed to make time for her, even to just lend an ear. If only life could go back to her last year of high school and how uncomplicated it seemed in retrospect. 

“How was Japan? Was Yashida helpful?” she asked pulling back. She’d gotten sporadic calls and messages from him while he was gone. None of them were long, more along the lines of him checking in so she wouldn’t worry. 

“Japan’s interesting, found some info about who I used to be,” Logan answered straightening up. He had to admit the hug was the best thing that had happened to him in some time and he was sorry to let her go. “Yashida… wasn’t very helpful.”

That was an understatement. If he didn’t have this place to come back to, he might not have seen the old man’s set up coming quite as soon as he did. He might also have been tempted by his brief dalliance with Mariko or to travel more with Yukio. Glancing at Rogue’s smile he knew she was also a big part of why he’d come back. 

“Sounds like things got complicated,” she stated and he snorted at her. She might not be a mind reader but she’d always been good at reading him, knowing what was on his mind. After he got some sleep, he’d have to tell her the whole story. 

“Yeah, when aren’t our life’s complicated?” he said. She laughed, nodding at the thought. “Got some leads to follow, so it wasn’t a complete loss.”

Rogue tilted her head a little at the almost wistful look he was wearing. She knew he hadn’t stayed in Japan the entire time and traveled some afterward, but still, there were few things that produced that look. “Oh no, don’t tell me you found a redhead while you were there?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and appeared slightly offended. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Okay, if you say so,” she teased with a wink, earning her another snort. It was nice to know that their friendship was still intact even if they hadn’t talked in a while. 

“Speaking of reddish hair,” Logan poked.

“Oh, ouch! Rub a little salt in the wound why don’t ya’.” She tried to make a dramatic pause with a hand over her heart but couldn’t muster the energy. “I wasn’t into him as much as he was into him.”

“He did use his own name a lot.”

“Hmm, you think that was a hint?” she asked already knowing the answer. Rogue knew that Logan had kept his personal opinion of the relationship to himself and she was glad he had or she might still be trying to prove him wrong. At his shrug, she continued, “I’ll put that on the list of bad character traits to avoid.”

Logan hadn’t wanted to tell her at the time and wouldn’t now, but from what little he saw, he knew it wouldn’t last. The Cajun was a charmer, and she’d needed that as she was learning control; it had helped with her confidence. He’d say the man had more than a few bad traits making him a poor match for her but Logan was the last person to be throwing stones. 

“Is it that obvious… the red hair?” he asked after a few seconds. If that was one of his own bad traits that anyone could see, he best find out and work on it. 

“The Professor and Jean probably know, being mind readers and all. Me, I just have a piece of you in my head,” she said, tapping her temple. “Don’t know if anyone else pays enough attention.”

The elevator doors opened, and they exited on the staff floor. Logan was lost in thought as he walked toward his room. His pride wouldn’t let him believe he was that transparent about redheads in general and Jeannie specifically. It was never good to be an open book, and it was a habit best dropped.

“Hey, Logan,” Rogue called to him. He looked back over his shoulder at her standing in her open doorway. “For what it’s worth, it doesn’t matter who you were. I like who you are now.”

A smile broke out on his face, it was good to be home. “Thanks, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue sagged against the back rail of the elevator. She was all in and couldn’t wait to get to bed, changing might even be optional. Right now she wished she had a small reserve of Nightcrawler’s powers to poof herself up to her room. 

A groan almost escaped her when a hand darted between the doors as they were almost closed. Not that she would begrudge anyone a ride upstairs but the last thing she wanted to do was wait as the doors cycled through their closing sequence again. When she realized it was Logan joining her, she was able to muster a small smile and a sigh at how wide awake and refreshed he appeared. 

“Marie,” he nodded, entering to stand next to her.

“Logan,” she answered with a yawn. 

He endlessly fascinated her. The man’s memory was as sharp as a tack despite a missing past. His senses only seemed to enhance it. But the thing that really got her was that he remembered all of her preferences. It wasn’t obvious to most but small things like passing her the salt at supper for certain meals before she even asked or when he made sure the air flow in the jet was to her liking when he piloted. More importantly, not only did he remember her name but only used it in private. 

“Want to get a drink,” he asked. The question was odd for the time of night bet he found himself wanting to interact with her more and more as time passed and the time of day didn’t matter. 

When he got back this last time, they’d picked up their friendship right where they’d left off. That, in turn, lead to her becoming his assistant in combat training classes, mostly because she was the only one that could deal with him full time and not ask to be reassigned. She could also couch his gruffiness in such a way that none of his students dissolved into tears. That alone kept Xavier off his back and was worth Marie’s weight in gold and then some. It seemed only fair he return the favor and show her kindness he didn’t bother to show others. 

“It’s almost 2 AM, and I just got back from a mission.” She yawned again and added, “Seeing you all… all energetic makes me grumpy.” 

“Yeah, I should probably try out my bed again.” He’d originally gone down for a Danger Room session when he couldn’t sleep and that had turned into a couple more sessions, before he knew it most of the night had flown by. 

“That sounds so good right now,” slipped out before Rogue could put a clamp on her mouth. He cleared his throat and her eyes slid away in embarrassment. “Sleeping in my bed. Besides, I have to assist in class tomorrow.” This time she did let the groan out. “Later this morning, that gives me less than 5 hours.”

His mind got stuck on the thought of sharing his bed with Marie and he was certain that would beat a Danger Room session. The silence began to stretch out, it was best to take her lead and steer the conversation in her chosen direction. "Wouldn't want to be late. Hear the instructor is a stickler about time."

“Huh, I heard he was a big softy,” she replied with a teasing grin. Logan rarely showed it but he did possess a soft spot for her. She knew it and tried not to exploit it too often. The only time she did was to get him to spend more time with her and so far he’d gladly given up a free evening or two to be with her. She wasn’t about to waste that power on something as piddly as being late to class. 

He liked the fact that even as tired as she was Marie always had the energy to spar with him. Glancing over, he also had to admit no matter how drained she might feel, she was as beautiful as ever. Sometime in the last few months, his obvious affliction with redheads had ceased. It had been replaced with an interest in a brunette with a white streak in her hair. Thankfully, she was oblivious to his attraction, he’d hate to become overly transparent. “Probably have him wrapped around your pinkie.” She gave a laugh missing his serious tone completely.

The doors opened, and they exited together. Rogue was positive she was beginning to look forward to these elevator rides. They never lasted long, but it was one of the few times she had him all to herself. Or maybe that was the sleep deprivation talking. 

He stopped at her door, opening it for her. “You know you can always borrow a little healing,” he told her, holding out his hand for her.

Taking his hand in both of hers, she smiled brightly for how tired she was. “That’s sweet, Logan.” One of her hands moved to his muttonchop and rested there for a second as their eyes held. She could see the depth of emotion in his eyes and her heart fluttered to life. 

She wanted to say something about her feelings for him, knowing she might not get the chance or have the courage later. Yet as tired as she was she didn’t trust herself with a coherent statement. The moment passed and she went with a simple fact. “Sugar, doing that would leave me lit for days. Thanks though.” Her hand fell to his chest where she tapped her fingers lightly. “Maybe we can get that drink some other time.”

“Anytime, Darlin’,” he answered, squeezing her hand that was still in his. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold the door!” Rogue yelled down the hall. She disliked these last-minute missions. It had taken her an hour to get ready for tonight and she’d been seconds from stepping out the door. Instead, she’d had to hurriedly grab some items and make a dash for the elevator. 

“Thought you were going on this with us?” Logan asked as she skidded to a halt in front of him. He had to admit she was gorgeous in that tight dress and stiletto heels; the red pouty lips were a nice touch. 

“I am,” she said slipping out of her heels and added, “Give me a hand.” She placed some items in his outstretched hand and began putting her hair up into a ponytail.

He watched as she expertly wound her hair into a bun and deftly secured it with hairpins. “Jubes, Kitty, and I were going dancing,” she said with a shrug, “Doubt I’ll be back in time to meet up with them.”

“That club hopping ain’t dancing,” he commented, keeping an eye on what she was doing. They would need to be suited up asap, but she was acting like there was more to changing than pulling on the uniform. 

“Suppose not, you’re probably into something slower and more country.”

Logan had to close his mouth when she hiked up the hem of her dress. He tried not to stare as she shimmied out of her pantyhose. Damn if she didn’t take her panties off too. 

“Other hand,” she commanded. He couldn’t refuse her as she dropped her hose and panties into his upturned palm.

Rogue was surprised at how quiet he’d gone all of a sudden. Usually, her earlier statement would have been an opening for him to rib her on her choice of music. They often shared silence without it being awkward, it wasn’t a problem. Tonight however his jaw was firmly set, and she felt the need to fill up the space with sound. 

He wasn’t shocked at what she was doing; it was Logan after all and he’d seen a naked woman or two. Though his eyes might have popped out a little when she placed her pantyhose in his hand and that made her wonder. They’d been partially naked around each other, heck with what they did for a living she’d seen half the guys in the mansion in their boxers. Not to mention there had been a time or two Logan had strutted around fully naked. 

“You don’t know how long it took me to find underwear that weren’t in a permanent wedgie in that uniform.” She always had that problem until Jean and Storm mentioned men’s long leg boxer briefs. 

The panties in his hand were still warm from her body and he tried not to inhale her scent. He didn’t need to add that sense to the visual he was getting. He’d never realized how reflective the elevator doors were, not mirror quality but good enough to see creamy thighs and a soft round ass. This was better than any peep show he’d ever been to, but there was that pang of guilt at watching her. 

It didn’t matter that she’d grabbed socks and was pulling them on too, though this time he’d swear she was watching him. He looked at the sturdy sports bra left in his hand and had to ponder how far she would take this. 

“Can you unzip me?”

That answered that. He stared at his hands, each holding an undergarment and a bit of odd panic welled up that he couldn’t see his way around this problem. This was something new. He’d never faced this type of situation with a woman undressing near him, he always knew what to do. 

“Oh,” she said grabbing the bra and turning around so he could reach her zipper. “It sticks a little.”

It started well enough but then Logan had to slip a finger next to her skin to keep it going. He felt the shiver go down her spine and hoped it hid the tremor in his hand. When the zipper was all the way down, she slipped the top of her dress off so it hung from her hips then looked his reflection straight in the eye and undid her bra.

He automatically put out his hand for the lacy article of clothing which she promptly deposited there. Still keeping eye contact, she lifted her arms up to pull the sports bra over her head. Her tits were perfect, round handfuls with pinkish nipples he wanted to suck into his mouth. 

Rogue watched a frown develop on his face as she covered her breasts and hooked the bra. For all the talking Remy did, she’d never known what he truly thought of her. Logan never said a word at moments like this, yet his body language and that slight growl working its way through his chest told her volumes. Tonight wasn’t a good time to push this further, but a time was coming when her patience would be finished. 

Pulling the dress’ bodice back on she took her garments from him as the elevator finished its descent. She’d swear he seemed disappointed with his newly empty hands. “Thanks,” she said stepping out of the elevator. "You know, maybe when we get that drink you can take me dancing.” 

Logan could only watch her sashay her way down the hall, dress still unzipped. Tonight was going to be a long night. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the meeting let out Rogue was looking forward to a quiet elevator ride with Logan. In the last week, they’d had very little time together and this would be a nice reprieve from the bustling mansion. Even if they didn’t talk, it would be nice to simply stand next to him without any expectations from a group of students. Really she was hoping they could set a time to go dancing and get that drink. 

No sooner had the doors opened than a gaggle of younger X-Men appeared from somewhere ready to squeeze every last one of them into the elevator. It was bad enough that Storm took one look and went the opposite direction. Rogue, having made the mistake of getting on when they appeared, ended up in the back corner pressed into Logan. 

It didn’t help any that Jubilee was one of the other occupants regaling the others with her adventure from the other day. Her stories were always fantastical and filled with tons of gestures, meaning Jubilee required more space than her petite frame took up. That didn’t help with the already crowded situation. 

Logan wasn’t sure that their trip through the Los Angeles sewers was anywhere near the escapade Jubilee was making it out to be. It definitely wasn’t the worst place either of them had been, though she did have all of her ‘ew’ and ‘gross’ comments down accurately. There was one benefit to her storytelling, no one was watching him in the back corner. 

Not that he ever cared about people seeing what he was doing. He was more concerned about Marie’s comfort, especially after the jawing he’d gotten from Jubilee on their mission about not trivializing Rogue’s pain when she was still hurting from her breakup. He knew from Marie herself there was no lingering upset, just the same he was more sensitive to her public image than he normally would be. 

Currently, she was mostly leaning into him with no indication she would be using the other space available to her. He didn’t mind. She smelled good, lightly of her soap and shampoo, but mostly just Marie. He’d filtered out everything else and concentrated on that alone and the feel of her body melting into his. 

Rogue took solace in the situation; at least she had a solid wall of Logan at her back. This was the closest they’d been in a long time, training didn’t count because that was work. On the other hand, this was… well, something different and she best not let her mind wonder at the warmth of his body and the sensations it caused low in her abdomen. 

She went stiff with surprise when his hand came to rest on her hip. He began to pull away, and she cursed herself knowing he had misinterpreted her reaction. In an attempt to stop him, she gently placed her and over his. At the gesture, he relaxed and left his hand where it was. 

In spite of what errant thoughts might do, she was curious at whether it would be a good idea to step beyond their friendship. The thought of letting him hold her like this all the time did more than warm her chest, it caused a coiling of those sensations in her gut. The thought of his strong warm hands in other places or better yet on her hips keeping her in place was making her wet. 

The hair on her neck stirred with his breathing, adding other interesting thoughts to her already busy brain. The hand on her hip had been almost lazy to this point, now it took on a firmer grip securing her to him. She thought she could feel a low rumble beginning at her back from his chest and a hardness pressing into the curve of her butt cheek. This was not helping her maintain the appearance of being unaffected. 

Logan was quickly reformulating his plans for this afternoon. Despite what he’d been thinking moments ago and trying to take it slow with Marie, he was sure they could work something out in private. She appeared receptive to his advances in this crowded spot, even going as far as pushing herself back onto his hard cock. It would be a simple matter to move this to his room, though hers was closer. 

“Boom! Right into the sludge,” Jubilee exclaimed, arms going wide at the same time the elevator came to a stop.

Great timing because Logan’s mind was already racing toward a different sort of adventure. “Marie,” he murmured hotly into her ear and he saw her flesh prickle up from the sensation.

“My room is closest,” she whispered in return. 

The doors slid open, and they straightened, ready to make a hasty retreat when a hand shot out from the others exiting. “Chica, have I got a story for you.” Rogue could only look back apologetically as Jubilee dragged her from the elevator. 

He wasn’t worried, he’d wait around a few minutes; Jubilee’s attention would naturally wane then he would be able to snatch Marie away. Or so he thought until Hank stepped into view. 

“Logan, precisely the person I was looking for,” Hank said with a smile. “Your assistance in the Danger Room would be highly appreciated.”

“Why not,” Logan said with a sigh, watching Marie disappear out of sight as the elevator doors closed once again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jubilee’s story had been more along the lines of a plan to finally get Kitty and Piotr together on a date. Rogue’s plans for the evening, those that heavily featured Logan, had pretty much been ruined. She’d gone down to the lower levels in search of him when she finally slipped away from Jubilee, but he was not to be found. In the end, she’d gone along with Jubilee because even though her relationship with Logan was on the back burner for the evening, that was no reason to deny another couple a chance at something more. 

Once again, she’d dressed up to go out for dinner and dancing. At a predetermined time, Rogue was supposed to find an excuse to leave Kitty and Piotr alone. It came a lot sooner than expected during supper when she’d noticed that spot on Jubilee’s forearm had grown in size and was in need of constant scratching. 

Now she was leaving Jubilee in Jean’s capable hands to run some tests on the ‘sewer rash’ as it had been dubbed. 

“If you would stop by like protocol states after such a mission this could be avoided.” Rogue could hear the exasperation in Jean’s voice at the argument being put forth by Jubilee. 

“Are you kidding me, and miss the big sale!” Jubilee exclaimed. “I don’t see you bugging Logan about not following protocol.”

Rogue was glad she had no part in this discussion as those two were never going to see eye to eye on this particular subject. Her night was over anyway and if she was skillful enough, she could slip away from them. Maybe if she was lucky, she could find Logan and he would help her with her sticky zipper.

Walking out of the infirmary she almost ran smack dab into him. His hair was damp like he’d just showered and she’d bet anything she couldn’t find him earlier because of a mission. It warmed her a little to know that he hadn’t been avoiding her. Didn’t matter as he was here now, looking good in his jeans and flannel shirt and she thought about asking him to go dancing. Though she was a little overdressed to go dancing at one of his usual haunts. 

“I see I missed the dance,” Logan commented as they turned toward the elevator. He eyed her dress; if he remembered right it had a zipper that would need some encouragement to go down all the way. 

“There’s still time,” she replied. That same feeling in her chest flared back up from the elevator ride earlier this afternoon. Their relationship issues might be resolved tonight after all. 

He didn’t hesitate and offered his hand to her. She immediately grasped it and he swung her around into his arms. With a practiced hand he waltzed her down the hall, at the elevator he dipped her and placed a quick kiss to her throat while pushing the elevator button. He changed the steps to keep them near their ride and her closer to his chest. 

This was nice, not as good as earlier today but he wouldn’t mind her being his only dance partner the rest of his life. It was a thought that no longer left him unsure, one he no longer considered a dilemma to be wrestled with. The mansion was the closest thing he’d ever had to a home, and he knew that was due in a large part to Marie. He would be an idiot to let her slip away.

The doors opened, and he spun her into the small space. “Much better than the club,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Rogue smiled as he began humming an old, slow country tune even she knew as they swayed back and forth. 

Sighing in contentment she didn’t want to ruin the moment with a discussion of their relationship or where this was all headed. She was positive she was in love with him and she had enough experience to know it from lust. To be sure, there was a tad bit of lust in the mix, but there was more too. She would be fine with this slow dance the rest of her life. 

His hand moved lower to the small of her back. The heat penetrated her through, making her insides tighten and she couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her. “God, Logan you make me so hot.”

He responded with a growl that vibrated her from head to toe and she couldn’t let this moment pass. She maneuvered them over to the control panel and pushed the button to stop the elevator. “And wet, but I suspect you knew that,” she said looking him square in the eye. 

Logan gave her a lopsided grin, “It was either me or the elevator, thought I better wait and find out.”

She huffed at him, “You don’t wait for any woman.”

It was the truth, he’d never been above finding a quick fuck to satisfy his animalistic needs before now. Yet he also had to admit that was one of those bad habits he’d dropped since coming back from Japan. “Maybe I found one worth waiting for.”

Blushing prettily, she ducked her head, peeking up at him through her lashes. Her scent was filling up the space, seeping into his every pore and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t make her wait any longer,” she whispered to him.

“Is that so?” he asked backing her into the wall.

A smile crept across her lips and she nodded when her back hit the wall. He didn’t ask permission; he didn’t need to. Rogue knew they had an understanding that could be smoothed out later. 

He leaned in and she tilted her head to meet his lips with hers. She was the first to deepen the kiss but his hand tangled in her hair keeping her there. The kiss did little to calm her body, instead, its urgency made the lust rush to the forefront. Her body had gone from a pleasant hum to a fierce roar that she knew he felt too.

Lifting her up, Logan pressed her into the wall so that his hard cock was cradled against her heat. Inching his fingers under the hem of her dress, he skated them along her outer thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had on that flimsy piece of lace she called underwear and he thought about getting the elevator moving again because he wanted her in his bed.

Marie was ahead of him, already reaching between them unfastening his buckle. He broke the kiss. “Here?” Not that it hadn’t crossed his mind, and he knew their first time wasn’t going to be him at the door with a box of chocolates and flowers, but he thought she might want a mattress at her back.  

“That’s what happens when you keep me waiting.” Or he thought her answer was along those lines because he was having a hard time making it out with the blood pounding in his ears. He was also busy nipping his way down her neck. On impulse, he gave a quick yank to those panties, and they came off in his hand. 

This is what Rogue had been wanting, needing. No pretty words, no trying to charm her; it was simply them being honest about their need. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him tuck what was left of her panties in his shirt pocket as she finally freed him from his jeans. 

His first thrust was swift and satisfying. She wasn’t sure which one of them was shaking from the need, but he’d paused breathing heavily at her neck. His fingers were going to leave bruises on her ass cheeks because he was holding her like she might leave otherwise. There was no chance of that, not if this was anything like what being with him would be.

Logan took a moment to gather his wits. Seconds ago he’d let her scent settle over him, now it was all about them and that particular scent wasn’t going to help him regain control. Neither were those nice stilettoes digging into the back of his thighs.

“Damn, you feel good,” he mumbled, grinding into her. She moaned in response levering herself against the wall, forcing him to move. 

“Just…” she hissed as he started to pump into her. Whatever she was going to say was lost in the sensation. It was all building way too fast and even though she wanted to, she knew there was no slowing it down.

She held onto his shoulders tightly as she felt the beginning wave of pleasure overtake her. His mouth was still on her throat and she thought she felt the sharp sting of his teeth. His movements became jerky, and a growl rolled up through his chest as he spilled himself into her. 

It took a few minutes before she could stand on her own, by that time he had straightened her clothes, tucked himself back in, and restarted the elevator. She wobbled a little on her high heels when the elevator stopped at their floor. The doors opened, and he swept her up off her feet. 

“You need some bedrest,” he said striding down the hall with her secure in his arms. 

“Ain’t gonna get any rest in your bed,” she commented with a content sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Probably not,” he agreed. “You’ll have to steal a little healing to make up for it.”


End file.
